The Dream
by MiniDoom
Summary: Based after Lies, Noatak saw a dream one night that foretold the future. Now it's up to Noatak to finally fight off Amon and change the future to save the one he loves the most. Rated M because it's safer that way. 100% Amorra/Noarra. Hope you enjoy!


He had the avatar, she was right before him. He could taste her, feel her tremble beneath him and see the fear in her eyes. His whole life, his whole being, was built and made for this point. Get revenge, kill the avatar and make his father proud.

"Noatak, you don't have to do this! I love you! Remember that! I'll always love you!" The sound of Korra's powerful voice thundered in Noatak's head. Looking down at her closely he saw that she was on her knee's, his thumb on her forehead and the other on her chest. Fear struck him momentarily.

"What am I doing…?" Fear turned to hope in Korra's eyes as she started to stand up.

"Noatak, listen to me, you're not like this, you're not a monster! You're the man I love and the man of my children! You don't hurt people anymore, you don't cleanse them! You need to fight Amon! Please, do it for me!" Noatak opened his eyes widely and looked around, he never realized but there was a fight go on around them. Benders and none benders were clashing. Benders against benders as well. There were no two sides.

"What….what's going on?" Feeling overwhelmed Noatak clutched his head and took a few unsteady steps back. Korra got up fully and took a few steps toward Noatak with her hands raised up.

"Noatak, you have to fight Amon." Confusion washed through Noatak in waves. He didn't understand how he was going to fight Amon, he _was_ Amon. Suddenly though a bunch of people appeared from no where and started attacking Korra. Her hand to hand combat was powerful, her movements that of a bender, yet he noticed that she didn't use the elements. Her face was drawn with concentration, sweat rolling down her face like little rivers.

"Korra…" His voice was quiet, too quiet for her to hear as she fought on. Several people made attempts at Noatak but a flick of his wrist sent them to the ground with blood bending, their broken bodies only adding to the large pile around him.

"Korra..!" He didn't understand why she didn't just go into the Avatar State and end all of this, why she wasn't using a water whip. Side stepping another attacker he took a slow step towards his lover. The number of attackers were starting to overwhelm Korra, he saw the strain and the fear in her eyes. For some reason though he felt heavy. Like he knew why she wasn't bending, why the Avatar State wasn't activating. Taking a few more steps forward he saw the image flash behind his eyes. He saw himself, being overcome by his old self on the battle field, he saw himself challenging Korra, saw her fear but determination. He saw them fight, he saw her go down. Worst of all, he saw the smile on his own face as he stripped Korra of her powers. Saw the two of them there, saw the fear in her eyes as Amon left, leaving Noatak in his wake.

"No…" Staggering back Noatak felt the world crash around him. He could feel Korra weakening, could feel her trying to make her way over to him.

"Noatak! It's ok! You're not him! I know it and the kids know it! You're not Amon!" With a heave Korra knocked over an oncoming attacker and ran to Noatak. His head clutched in his hands, his eyes were wide. He could feel her warn hands tugging on his wrists, trying to get them away from his face. Reluctantly he removed his hands. Her blue eyes were wide fear but also with love. Smiling crookedly she went on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips then wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Being the Avatar isn't everything. As long as I have you and the twins, I'll be happy, so please, come back to me." Shuddering slightly Noatak wrapped his arms around Korra and buried his face in her hair.

"Korra, I love you Korra I love you…" Noatak breathed her in as her arms tensed around him, spinning them in one fluid motion. He was about to question what she was doing when he felt a blast. It wasn't him that it hit though, it was Korra. Everything in him froze as he felt Korra's arms loosen their grip from his waist. As she fell he felt his legs give out. His arms grasped her firmly as he gently set her down on the ground. Blood trailed out of her mouth and out of her nose. Her normal vibrant blue eyes were clouded over and a smile slide on her face. She looked absolutely peaceful and happy. Then Noatak lost it. His blood bending powers peaked and all around him people dropped like flies. Be them ally or foe, they all died. All that was left in the end was a sobbing Noatak in the center of it all, clutching a still warm Korra to his chest.

* * *

Slowly Noatak opened his eyes, blinking them a bit. Already the dream was going away. Fear gripped his heart for a second when he couldn't feel Korra's warm body beside his. Groping around in the bed he felt the still warm sheets, and then her presence. Korra entered the room a few seconds later, her long hair a mess and her eyes tired.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you up. Shui had another nightmare about evil spirits. Chun wasn't helping much." Noatak looked at Korra lovingly and grabbed her wrists once she got close enough and dragged her to the bed. Smiling widely Korra snuggled up to Noatak and closed her eyes. All thoughts of the dream he just had left his mind as the feeling of love overwhelmed him. For his whole life Korra was who he wanted. And now he finally had her. Playing gently with her hair Noatak whispered into her ear.

"Korra…will you marry me?"

* * *

Hello fellow readers. I have yet another story that will most likely go no where but oh well. This story is based after Lies, if you have not read Lies, I suggest you go and read it. I think it is fairly decent and worth the gander. I am still in military training but I have weekends off now and I graduate in 4 weeks so I should have more opportunities to write but don't expect a chapter a week. You know the whole song and dance peeps! Review this bad boy and tell me what you think! Mini out!


End file.
